Storm of Sincere Knowledge
by C-chanYagami
Summary: ::Re-upload:: I apologize for the poor title. This is a Mishirou ::yay:: and the first of my stories. As you can tell, Mimi and Izzy are stuck in a strom...oh, yeah, Tentomon's there, too.


Tai: My lil sis does not own digimon

Tai: My lil sis does not own digimon. As much as she'd like to, she just doesn't. I have spent several nights comforting her about that fact. Enjoy her stories, but don't sue. She means no infringement of any copyrights and is extremely grateful for the incredible creations that provide her this creative outlet. ::hugs C-chan:: Shh, it's all right.

STORM OF SINCERE KNOWLEDGE

I lean face first into the wind and squint.

"Izzy-chan, the wind's picking up! Can you find the weather in that thing?"

A few taps on his keyboard later, he brings up a weather page.

"Just as I suspected," he nodded. "There's a low pressure system moving up from the southwest and it's dangerously close to colliding with the high pressure system coming down from the northeast."

I pull my head in and look at him dully, blinking.

"English, perhaps?"

He turned and grinned.

"Gomen, Meems, there's a storm coming."

I shake my head.

"So what do we do?" I inquire, looking back at the tree branches flapping about.

He's silent for a moment and taps slowly at the keyboard.

"It's going to be pretty severe. Winds up to sixty-five miles per hour," he muses, reading from the screen. Suddenly, he spins from the desk. "You lock all the windows, I'll get all the doors. Make sure Tentomon is inside and we'll hide out in the basement."

I nod and nervously fly about the house, slamming all the windows shut and locking them immediately. I get to one particularly stubborn pane and struggle with it as the wind whips in. I should've gotten this one first, I contemplate.

Izzy comes dashing in and clamps his hands over mine, pressing down to shut the glass. There's a loud slam as the tenacious window finally gives way and shudders closed. The two of us stand, panting a bit in exhaustion. We lean against the glass and sigh. The loud sound of rain pelting the glass forces us away and we land in the center of the room. After a shocked second or two, I realize I've landed on him, and I swiftly roll off of him, with quite a blush.

"Oi, gomen, Kou-san," I mumble.

"Eh...it's all right," he murmurs, not moving from his prone posture on the carpet. "Make sure it's locked," he says, suddenly jumping up. "The last thing we want is glass shards flying at us." Hai, I feel REALLY safe now. "I'll get Tentomon settled...somewhere..."

I nod as he rushes out. The window lock clicks into place under my fingers and I slump to the floor. I can't believe I fell ON him...oi, Kami-sama, why me? Mimi no baka.

Out of nowhere, I swear, there's a prodigious crack of thunder. Heh, I learned that word from Izzy-san. I wasn't scared. Not at all. I was merely...surprised. That's the only reason I screamed as loud as I did.

All right, I was scared.

I almost laughed when Izzy responded with a scream that rivaled mine in volume.

"NANI?!" he yelled as he fell up the stairs. I didn't know a person could do that.

"Oi, Izzy-san...go-gomen, I was st-startled."

I bite back tears as he abandons Tentomon on the bed.

"I didn't realize you were afraid of storms, Mimi-chan."

His expression is something like pity or sympathy. I haven't seen much of one or the other, so I can't be sure.

"I'm not!" I protest, but a defiant tear tumbles down my cheek as a flash of lightning throws me into him. "Okay...I'm not exactly at ease with it," I admit slowly. He lets out a small chuckle and hugs me quickly.

"Come on, we'll watch a movie or something. Maybe we can get your mind off of the storm."

I nod, ashamed of crying in front of Izzy-san, but follow him meekly, Tentomon following me.

I cower on the couch, my knees bent to my chin, as Izzy finds a CD to slip into the DVD player. I find my gaze slipping to a slightly less appropriate place and I blush, studying the upholstery pattern.

The cushions shift under me as Izzy practically falls next to me.

"Here. The Matrix. Um...I think you'll enjoy it."

His tone indicated perhaps I wouldn't understand it. Ha! Little did he know I'd seen it seven times. In the past month.

"Is it just me, or is that one guy a total jerk?"

Izzy face faults and blinks at me blankly.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, he's a total moron."

I smile as we turn back to the screen, but my victory is short-lived as another clap of thunder causes me to jump and let out a terrified squeal. There's an earsplitting crack and the room goes dark. I scream again. Tentomon joins me with a mechanical

"Ahh!"

I scrunch myself up and whimper a bit. A hand rests gently on my shoulder and I jump again, only not quite as severely.

"Oi, it's all right, Mimi-chan," Izzy whispers. "The power went out."

"It's so dark, Izzy," I whine.

"I know. It's all right. We probably blew a fuse or something. I'll go...um...do whatever it is you do to fix...that sort of thing."

"NO!"

"All right, I'll just get a flashlight."

"NO! Izzy, I know I sound like a child, but please don't leave me."

There's a pause, and the cushions move again as he settles back to his former position.

"Okay. Okay, it's all right, Mimi-chan."

"Gomen nassai, Kou-san. I get so scared in the dark. I feel so foolish," I whisper.

There's another pause, and Izzy tentatively slips his arm around my shoulder.

"Oi, don't worry about it. I'm right here, ne? Nothing's going to happen. Tentomon's here as well, so we're all set."

Tentomon clicks his claws in agreement.

Tears escape me and I sniffle on the couch. Izzy tuts and pulls me into his lap.

"Come on now...don't cry."

He sounds panicked as opposed to worried, but I'm sitting here in his arms, so who am I to complain?

"Go-gomen na-nassai, Izzy-san."

"Oh, come on. Don't be sorry. Everyone's afraid of something."

I blinked. Izzy's afraid of something? Izzy? The boy who fearlessly helped to save the world-two worlds-while I stood in my pajamas?

"You-you're afraid of something?"

I feel him nod, softly sending his chin rubbing against my head.

"Before today, I was afraid of being alone forever. I was beginning to think my computer would be my only comfort."

He chuckles briefly and I find myself holding onto him for all he's worth. And to me, that's a lot.

"Izzy? Is the storm over?" I ask as the sound of the rain fades away. He lifts the shade and peeks out.

"Yeah. Let me get a flashlight and we can figure out that fuse box."

He stands, and I catch his shirttail.

"Izzy-chan? Wanna light a candle instead?"

*owari*


End file.
